DIEZ MIL MANERAS
by hikariiii94
Summary: 7 años tuvieron que pasar para que Ash por fin dejara de pensar solo en pokemon y concentrarse en sus sentimientos, se le ha ocurrido un plan para conquistar a cierta y temperamental pelirroja que conoció 7 años atras, por suerte no esta solo tiene a todos sus amigos apoyándolo y dándole los mejores consejos para conquistar a la pelirroja...
1. Chapter 1

**Hooooolaaa, que tal buen como ven traigo una nueva propuesta de pokemon, espero que sea de su agrado…. **

**Antes que nada quiero dedicarle este corto fic a una amiga especial… **

**Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Valeria Grayson, amiga tú ya me dedicaste el de "método científico" ahora me toca a mí dedicarte uno espero que te guste y una vez más ¡gracias! Por ser mi amiga =) **

**Val, yo sé que dirás… porque rayos está haciendo otro fic de pokemon, si aún no termina el de "juego de gemelas" pero pues do not worry este nuevo fic ya está casi terminado…**

**Espero que lo disfrutes amiga… **

**¿Les cuento una curiosidad? Justo cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo o sea ayer 03/04/14 estaba escuchando una entrevista de radio de nada más y nada menos que el señor Gabriel Gama quien le da vida o voz a Brock, me dio tanta risa estar escribiendo los diálogos de Brock y estar escuchando a su actor de doblaje al mismo tiempo jaja… **

**O casi lo olvido… **

**Disclamer: pokemon no me pertenece, (ya quisiera yo) es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores n.n **

…

Un chico alto, moreno de ojos color café marrón, y cabello negro con un Pikachu en su hombro estaba frente al pueblo que lo vio nacer, despues de años de viaje por fin regresaba a su hogar con un pasado lleno de triunfos y derrotas pero sobre todo y lo más importante aprendizajes.

-por fin… ya estamos en casa Pikachu. Dijo feliz el pelinegro.

-pi, pi, ka, chu. Contesto el roedor amarillo alzando su manita.

Ash estaba regresando de un cansado pero divertido viaje de una región bastante lejana a la de él, la región Kalos, despues de su participación en la liga y de quedar como un semifinalista decidió darse un pequeño descanso en su pueblo, y ahí estaba de nuevo como cada fin de aventura parado frente al pueblo en donde años atrás lo despidieron para verlo convertido en campeón algún dia y llenar de orgullo al pueblo…

-Pikachu ¿estás listo?

-Pikaaaaa.

-muy bien entonces… ¡a la cargaaa!

El chico salio corriendo directo a donde se encontraba su hogar estaba emocionado tenia tantas ganas de ver a su mama, pero sobre todo traía un plan entre manos pero necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos para poder concretarlo pero antes…

-muero por probar de nuevo la comida de mama.

Llegando a casa fue recibido por su madre, quien le preparo una exquisita comida, despues de comer descansar un poco y darse un baño comenzó con su plan inicial…

El chico marco un número, un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres y ahí estaba una castaña de ojos azules, piel blanca y con un sombrero rojo aprecio frente a la pantalla…

-hola Ash, ¡que rápido llegaste a tu hogar! Dijo la chica feliz.

-sí, me alegra estar en casa de nuevo, oye, ¿tienes la receta?

-claro, esta receta es especial ya que es una receta que solo mi familia conoce, ojo, te la confiare a ti porque eres un amigo muy especial para mí, y porque sé que es para una casusa muy linda de tu parte.

-gracias enserio, eres una gran amiga, espero que no te importe que mi mama haga las galletas.

-para nada Ash es un honor para mí que tu mama, haga una de mis recetas. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-de nuevo muchas gracias, seguiré con la siguiente parte del plan, Serena no me cansare de agradecerte.

-ya descuida, y corre que se te hace tarde. Dijo la chica con un aire melancólico y triste que como siempre paso desapercibido por ash.

-gracias. El chico colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina donde su mama estaba preparando la cena…

-mama. Dijo el chico.

-que se te ofrece cariño.

-necesito que me hagas esta receta. Dijo un poco nervioso el chico.

-mm galletas, pero hijo yo sé hacer galletas no ocupo de una receta además si tienes antojo de galletas pues solo dímelo no tienes que ponerte nervioso.

-y eso lo se mama pero estas galletas son especiales, las hacia una amiga de la región Kalos y son muy especiales además no son para mi…

Delia alzo una ceja.- ¿a no? Entonces ¿a quién le darás estas galletas?

-eso es un secreto mama, no seas curiosa. Dijo el chico guiñendole un ojo.

-está bien are lo que me pides, dame la receta y las preparo.

-no pero no las ocupo ahora que tal en unos días.

-esta… bien, hijo andas muy raro el dia de hoy.

-yo me siento muy bien, de echo me siento mejor que nadie.

Dicho esto el chico regreso a su habitación dejando a delia llena de dudas…

A la mañana siguiente ash se levantó temprano medio desayuno y subió las escaleras dejando a delia completamente confundida…

Ash regreso a su habitación y marco otro número, un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres, cuatro timbres, cinco timbres el chico estaba a punto de colgar cuando dos chicas aparecieron frente a la pantalla, una castaña de piel morena y una peli azul de piel blanca ambas con ojos azules…

-¡hooolaaa Ash! Saludaron las dos chicas emocionadas.

-hola chicas, estuve a punto de colgar, ¿Por qué siempre tardan tanto he?

-hay no seas exagerado Ketchum, es temprano y ambas estábamos en pijama, no podíamos atender el teléfono todas desarregladas.

-sí, me lo imagine pero sigo terco, ¿Qué tiene que las vea desarregladas? No existen los milagros he.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo al orgullo de las dos chicas, pero este no era el momento de encapricharse y hacerle una escenita a su amigo, decidieron seguir al margen.

-¡valla! No se defendieron, esto debe de ser más serio.

-Ash concéntrate, ¿quieres? Pero ahora dime estás a punto de dar este gran paso en tu vida ¿estás listo? Pregunto emocionada la peli azul.

-Dawn no uses esas palabras es cierto que es increíble que él se haya dado cuenta, pero pues tampoco es como si se fuera a casar. Dijo con gracia la castaña.

-pues uno nunca sabe, ya vez que en la actualidad hasta chicos de diecisiete años como Ash se casan, aunque más que nada hay muchos casos en donde se ven obligados a casarse por culpa de las hormonas. La peli azul puso su dedo índice en su mentón y abrió muy grandes sus ojos.-Ash no se te ocurra he.

-¿Qué no se me ocurra qué? Pregunto inocentemente.

-bueno tu sabes, el momento, la confesión, el REENCUENTRO. Dijo con énfasis la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

-¿a qué te refieres? Volvió a preguntar el peli negro.

May se dio una palmada en su frente.-hay Ash tu no comprenderás, en fin ya no hay que pelear con el Dawn, la llamada le saldrá cara y peor aún jamas entenderá tu indirecta. La peli azul solo acento moviendo la cabeza.

-¡hay! Ustedes son raras, pero a lo que vine, bueno a lo que hable, ¿tienen los pasos?

-sí. Contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿enserio creen que funcionara?

-Ashy claro que funcionara, yo la conozco ¿recuerdas? Se sus gustos aunque no lo creas durante tus viajes ella y yo nos mantuvimos en contacto y aprendí a llevarme con ella y conocer lo que le gusta.

-y aunque yo no la conozco, pues… soy una chica, se lo que nos gusta y lo que debe hacer un chico para conquistarnos no por nada tengo el mejor novio del mundo.

-lo malo es que ella no es una chica normal y Kenny tampoco es el mejor novio del mundo. Dijo Ash con gracia.

-si tienes razón en tus dos puntos, y como yo a ella la conozco como la palma de mi mano, apostaría mis listones a que ahora mismo te estaría dando un buen golpe por decirle anormal. Dijo ahora la castaña causando un escalofrió en el moreno.

-en fin amigo ¡suerte! Espero que todo te salga bien a y por favor ¡deja de molestar a Kenny! Dijo una sonriente pero indignada dawn.

-jeje, gracias Dawn, creo.

-bueno Ash, las hojas del manual están con Tracey se las mandamos a él porque tú eres un tonto con la tecnología.

-¡oye! Se defendió el chico.

-a por cierto, como ya dijo Dawn suerte, salúdala de mi parte, me voy porque Drew no tarda en venir por mí, hoy tenemos un concurso.

-suerte en su concurso chicas.

Dicho esto Ash bajo las escaleras con la mirada fija en el laboratorio del profesor Oak…

-¡hijo! A dónde vas aun no has terminado de comer.

-no hay tiempo mama ire con Tracey por un encargo de Dawn y May, ¡vamos Pikachu!

Dicho esto Ash se fue dejando aun con más dudas a Delia…

-este niño anda muy raro desde que llego, ¿Qué traerá entre manos?

Ya en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, Ash llego agitado, saludo al profesor y se dirijo al jardín… ahí estaba el chico de cabello color negro, ojos cafés y piel blanca dibujando al Bulbasaur de Ash…

-¡Tracey! Grito Ash sobresaltando tanto a Tracey como a Bulbasaur.

Ya recuperado del susto el chico decidió encarar a Ash.- ¿Qué te pasa? Casi nos matas del susto, uno no llega y te grita por la espalda.

-lo siento amigo y también a ti Bulbasaur lo siento mucho. Dijo entre risas.

El Bulbasaur solo le sonrió y se fue a encontrase con su viejo amigo Pikachu dejando solos a los chicos.

-¿y cómo estas Tracey?

-muy bien no me quejo de nada, es duro ser el ayudante del profesor Oak pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, por cierto felicidades por tu logro en Kalos.

-gracias amigo, pero a lo que vine, May y Dawn te enviaron algo ¿no?

-sí, pero antes que nada tiene que decirme como paso, es que esto es increíble yo crei que nunca te darías cuenta de esto.

-pues veras…

_**Flashback… **_

Ash estaba frente al teléfono esperando a que apareciera la imagen su amigo de casi toda la vida, de pronto ahí estaba su amigo moreno de cabello oscuro…

-¡Brock!

-holas Ash, ¿Cómo va todo haya en Kalos?

-muy bien amigo, ¿y a ti como te va con la medicina?

-no me puedo quejar, cada dia me convenzo mas de que nací para ser doctor pokemon.

-mm, que se me hace que solo estas feliz porque trabajas con una de tantas enfermeras Joy.

-valla que bien me conoces amigo pero fuera de burla me agrada mucho mi carrera, ya que combinas a la perfección la medicina con la crianza.

-me da mucho gusto que estés cumpliendo tu sueño Brock.

-ahora dime ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

-así, es que tengo algo que decirte sabes hace días he tenido sueños extraños aparte de que me siento raro con migo mismo, y no me animo a contarle ni a Clemont ni a Serena por eso pensé en ti ya que eres mi mejor amigo y quien más me conoce.

-¿sueños extraños, acaso es algún pokemon?

-no, lo más raro es que no se trata de ningún pokemon, se trata de…

-hooooolaaaaaaa.

De pronto la cara de Ash desapareció para darle espacio a una pequeña rubia de ojos azules.

-¿hola?

-holis ¿Cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Brock ¿y tú?

-yo me llamo Bonnie ¿tú eres migo de Ashy?

-así es amiguita. Dijo con gracia el moreno.

- ¿lo vas a ayudar?

-ha pues no sé a qué te refieres, digo Ash aún no me ha dicho lo que le pasa.

-Ash, no le has contado a tu amigo que todas las noches sueñas con alguien, y no dejas dormir. Dijo la niña viendo directamente al moreno que estaba reincorporándose en su lugar Depues de la caída que sufrió.

-Bonnie, por favor déjame a mí decirlo ¿si? suplicaba el chico.

-esta bien. Dijo la niña sonriete, pero algo en la pantalla llamo su atención. –oye amigo de Ash, Brock ¿cierto?

-si así me llamo pequeña.

-¿quiénes son los chicos que salen en esas fotos?

Brock se dio vuelta y tras el estaban tres fotografías pegadas, las tomo y las acerco a la pantalla.

-bueno la de cabello azul es Dawn, Ash y yo, claro que también están Piplup y Pikachu, estábamos viajando por la región Sinnoh, en la otra foto estamos Ash, Pikachu y yo y la castaña es May y su hermanito Max, ahí viajábamos en la región Hoenn, y esta es la primera foto que nos tomamos ella es Misty nuestra primera compañera de viaje en la región Kanto.

-ella, la de la región Kanto Misty ese el nombre que Ash dice todas las noches y no me deja dormir.

Ash enrojeció completamente sin duda alguna era cierto lo que decían los niños pueden llegar a ser muy imprudentes.

-a, a, a, Bonnie creo que Serena te está llamando.

-¿Serena?

-si corre, tal vez te quiere dar galletas, recuerda que estaba cocinado unas, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya termino de cocinar?

-claro, un gusto conocerte Brock.

La niña se fue dejando a ash más nervioso de lo que ya estaba en un principio y a un brock completamente sonriente.

-Ash, tenías algo que decirme ¿no?

-así, bueno lo que te quería decir es que he tenido sueños extraños no le hagas caso a Bonnie ella no sabe lo que dice.

-bien, dime ¿desde cuando tienes esos sueños?

-bueno fue hace una semana justo el dia de ese concurso de pesca que hubo.

-aja, y puedo preguntar ¿Qué usaste para pescar?

-hay Brock pues lo que todos usamos una caña de pescar no soy tan tonto como para lanzarme por el pokemon.

Brock se golpeó la frente con su palma.- ¡no Ash! Me refiero a que usaste de anzuelo.

-hay Brock ¿Qué querías que usara? Es ovio que use a la mini Misty.

-aja, dices que tus sueños "extraños" iniciaron el dia de la pesca que casualmente usaste el regalo que te dio la pelirroja de cuyo nombre la pequeña Bonnie dice que nombras noche tras noche.

Ash parpadeo dos veces.-uff. Resoplo.-Bonnie es una exagerada no la nombro además…

-¡estás enamorado!

-¿Qué? ¿Enamorado? Ja tu enserio estas mal, amigo yo no soy como tu yo no ando detrás de cada chica bonita que se me cuza en el camino.

-no, eso me queda claro amigo, pero aun así tú estás enamorado.

-¡eso no es cierto! Reprocho el moreno.-yo no tengo tiempo para esas bobadas, además mi competencia está cerca y… no Brock yo jamas me he enamorado.

-eres muy terco, pero recuerda que a veces tanta terquedad te separa de lo que más quieres.

-lo siento amigo pero estar enamorado no es para mí, tal vez si es para ti pero yo, yo, yo no sé lo que es estar enamorado. Dijo sonrojado el moreno.

-negación… Ash alzo una de sus cejas tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo.-eres necio y no aceptas que ya estas creciendo y que ahora no todo en la vida son pokemon.

-ya te lo dije Brock yo no estoy "enamorado". El chico se cruzó de brazos y cerro sus ojos indignados, pero la curiosidad lo invadió y abrió un ojo para poder ver a su amigo.-y si según tu yo estuviera enamorado ¿Quién es la chica?

-"hay pero que lento" pensó Brock.-Misty. Dijo sin pensarlo el doctor pokemon.

Ash casi cae en la silla y al levantarse dijo…-yo no puedo estar enamorado de Misty ja buena esa amigo.

-¿Qué otra explicación tienes? Has soñado con ella. Ash estaba a punto de protestar pero Brock no se lo permitió.-y todo comenzó por el anzuelo que ella te regalo.

-me niego a estar enamorado.

-trata de hacerlo pero sabes que es inevitable lo que te está pasando amigo, ¡vamos! No puedes ser tan terco, Ash el amor duele y más si lo dejas ir, y no puedes perderlo sin haberlo intentado por favor ya deja de fingir.

-es que es tan difícil.

-se está acabando el tiempo.

-haha está bien Brock tu ganas si estoy enamorado de Misty, ¿contento?

A Brock se le formo una sonrisa.-lo sabía, eso es genial Ash, Misty es una gran chica, ¿Qué aras? ¿Le llamaras ahora?

-claro que no, yo no soy ningún cobarde como para esconderme tras un teléfono, si he de recibir la furia de Misty, por mi confesión estoy dispuesto hacerlo de frente.

-me impresiona tu madurez. Alago Brock.

-tengo muchas cosas que hacer Brock no puedo llegar como si nada y decirle esto a Misty, sabes le pediré ayuda a todas.

-¿a todas?

-si a Serena, May, Dawn e incluso Iris, ellas son chicas me darán buenos consejos.

-suerte Ash, espero que tus planes funcionen.

-gracias Brock, y también gracias por haberme abierto los ojos.

-para estamos los amigos, Ash me tengo que ir saluda a Pikachu de mi parte suerte en la liga Kalos y lo más importante suerte con Misty.

-gracias y tu suerte con la chica en turno y suerte en tus estudios.

El chico colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie…

-Misty terminado la liga Kalos ire a tu casa, solo espero que aun tenga manera de rescatarnos e intentar algo con tigo.

**Fin **_**Flashback… **_

-y eso es lo que paso. Dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-valla sí que tardaste en aceptarlo pero pues mejor tarde que nuca, ten aquí está el encargo de las chicas.

Tracey puso en las manos del chico unas hojas…

-"DIEZ MIL MANERAS" valla le dije a las chicas que quería un consejo peor veo que exageraron.

-nunca está de más, usar consejos extra Ash, pero dime ahora que tienes las hojas en tus manos ¿iras a verla?

-aun no, primero tengo que hacer otras llamadas.

Ash y Pikachu se marcharon del lugar no sin antes despedirse del profesor y saludar a todos sus pokemon…

Ya en casa marco un número, un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres y ahí estaban un chico y una chica, el peliverde sonrió al ver la imagen de su viejo amigo y la morena lo imito.

-¡hooooolaaa Ash! Saludaron ambos chicos.

-Clan, Iris, cuanto tiempo sin verlos, ¿Cómo están?

-no me quejo estoy aprendiendo mucho en la región Johoto.

-y yo cada dia soy mejor conocedor, es tan fascínate conocer cada dia pokemon diferentes a los de mi región, eso está subiendo mi nivel de conocedor y pronto lograre mi sueño.

-me alegra mucho, chicos, he Cilan ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-si amigo, esta es la receta que te recomiendo cocinar, es un platillos exquisito, sin duda con esto la terminas de enamorar. Dijo orgulloso el peliverde.

-aun no puedo creer que Ash este enamorado, muero por conocer a la valiente chica que se atrevió atrapar a este niño.

-hay Iris tu siempre tan sincera con migo, gracias Cilan, Brock también me dio recetas y Clemont también lo hizo, creo que tengo cubierta la primera fase del plan.

-me alegra mucho eso Ash, suerte con Misty. Dijo Cilan.

-espero que no hagas a Misty cocinar todo eso, deberías de hacerlo tú.

-siento decirte que mi mama lo ara, si Misty o yo cocinamos ambos corremos peligro de morir intoxicados.

-me lo imagine, bueno Ash mucha suerte espero de todo corazón que te valla bien. Tanto Ash como Cilan se sorprendieron al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Iris.

-wow Iris gracias por tus palabras, nos vemos chicos.

Ash colgó el teléfono y fue corriendo a donde estaba su mama…

Delia estaba en su jardín regando las plantas junto a su inseparable Mr. Mime.

-¡mama!

-¿qué ocurre cariño?

-solo quiero pedirte un favorcito más siii. Dijo suplicante el moreno.

-si cariño sabes que me puedes pedir lo que tú quieras, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-necesito que me hagas estas recetas junto con las galletas.

Bien esto ya era raro Ash pidiéndole hacer recetas, y galletas sin duda su hijo traía un plan entre manos y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

-hijo ¿para que quieres todo eso?

-bueno mama ya te dije que es un secreto pero descuida pronto lo sabrás.

-con tigo no se ni que esperar diariamente me llevo una sorpresa, pero está bien are lo que me pides, tendre todo listo para ese dia.

-gracias mama enserio, muchas gracias por apoyarme tu también.

Por fin el gran dia había llegado, Ash estaba preparado aun tenia puesta la vestimenta de la región Kalos, Pikachu a su lado igual de preparado que el…

-bien amigo ya es la hora… ¿estás listo?

-pika, chu.

-muy bien. El chico le echo un vistazo a su lista…

**Paso 1: **Prepárale una rica comida.

**Paso 2: **Se tú mismo.

**Paso 3: **Llévala a un lugar especial.

**Paso 4: **Si eres Ash, no hagas comentarios tontos como decirle que tiene el carácter de un Gyarados.

**Paso 5: **Platícale sobre tus aventuras e interésate por las de ella.

Ash sonrió ante estos pasos, sin duda alguna May y Dawn se habían tomado en serio lo del manual para conquistar a Misty…

-bueno tengo esos pasos cubiertos, Pikachu…. ¡a la carga!

Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad en la sala su mama lo esperaba con su mochila…

-bien Ash aquí está todo lo que me pediste hacer, desde las galletas hasta las recetas de comida, espero que me hayan salido bien.

-descuida mama tu eres la mejor cocinera de todos, muchas gracias por prepararme todo.

-ahora me dirás para que quieres todo esto y lo más importante ¿A dónde vas?

-bueno todo esto lo quiero para algo especial, pero sé que entenderás cuando te diga que ahora mismo me dirijo a Cuidad Celeste.

Dicho esto el chico salio corriendo…

-te amo mama, muchas gracias por esto.

-mi Ash por fin ha crecido. Dijo emocionada delia.-sabía que al final terminaría por darse cuenta de lo que siente, y me da gusto que sea Misty la que su corazón eligió.

Más tarde el chico estaba parado justo en el mismo lugar que hace ya siete años atrás, frente a él estaba el gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste…

-Pikachu… creo que estoy nervioso.

-¿Pika?

-qué tal si nos regresamos y hacemos como que esto no paso nunca.

De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo era un atac trueno que su amigo amarillo le estaba regalando.

-está bien amigo me quedo claro que en este momento no debo comportarme como un cobarde.

-pi, pi, ka, chu.

-bien… ya es hora.

Entrando al gimnasio fue recibido por una rubia de ojos azules, cabello largo y de una estatura alta.

-bienvenido al Gimnasio Celeste, para ganar la medalla Cascada tienes que pedirle un duelo a la líder Misty.

-eso ya lo sé, hola Daisy ¿no me recuerdas?

-pues diariamente vienen muchos retadores, no sabría decirte si te conozco o no, dime ¿eres del club de fans?

-a no, no soy miembro de ningún club de fans, Daisy yo soy...

De pronto Pikachu entro ya que se había quedado hipnotizado con uno de los carteles de las hermanas sensacionales….

-¿pi, ka, chu?

Daisy al ver el pokemon sonrió y agarro a Pikachu para abrazarlo fuertemente. –Pikachu cuanto tiempo, me da tanto gusto verte amiguito, ¡hay! Eres taaaaaan lindooooo. La rubia observo al moreno de pies a cabeza para despues sonreír.- ¡Ash! Que alegría verte de nuevo, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-no puedo creer que a mí no me recordaras pero a Pikachu sí. La rubia solo sonrió.-pues aún sigo viajando. Dijo sonriente el moreno.

-me da gusto, y si mal no recuerdo tú ya tienes la medalla Cascada, así que si mis cálculos no me mienten tu vienes a ver a la feíta ¿verdad?

Al escuchar su "sobrenombre" se tensó un poco y los nervios lo invadieron pero logro disimularlos. –si vengo a ver a Misty tú sabes hace años que no la veo y pues despues me golpeara por no haberla visitado.

-si la feíta tiene un temperamento de esos que como que dan mucho miedito.

-en fin, ¿está muy ocupada?

Cuando termino la oración se escuchó un grito desde la piscina…

-Daisy no me digas que ha venido otro retador, ¡hay! Estoy un poco cansada porque no te encargas tú de él.

Esa voz… Ash podía ser el chico más olvidadizo de todos despistado, distraído o como quieran llamarlo pero si había algo bueno que lo caracterizaba era el de nunca olvidar a un amigo, y esa voz la conocía bastante bien.

-hay siempre con su mal genio, Ashy espera aquí, le diré que viniste y veras como por arte de maga se le quita lo cansado. Daisy le guiño un ojo a Ash y se fue a la piscina.

Ya en la piscina…

-feíta no grites que no vez que espantas a los retadores, está bien que no quieras dar la medalla Cascada pero según la liga ellos deben de tener un enfrentamiento con tigo, no huir asustados.

-que graciosa eres Daisy, ¿Quién es el retador?

-hermanita como que él no es un retador.

-¿a no? Entonces… a ya se es un fan ¿de quién es? Tuyo de Violeta o de Lily

-pues creo que es tuyo feíta.

-si es Giorgio dile que no estoy que estoy enferma o algo así que no puedo salir con él.

-no es Giorgio, es un chico que tú conoces muy bien, pero ¿Por qué no sales? Digo es mejor que veas bien si te negaras a salir a recibirlo.

-era de suponerse ustedes siempre dejándome todo el trabajo. La chica suspiro.-está bien ire a ver quién es el retador.

Ash estaba sentado viendo cada parte de las instalaciones del gimnasio, en estos años no había cambiado mucho aunque era cierto que había más tecnología como computadoras, cámaras y un televisor de pantalla plasma en lo que, si su vista no lo engañaba era la sala de espera para los retadores…

-valla este lugar ha cambiado mucho, ¿verdad Pikachu?

-Pi, kaa. Dijo sorprendido el roedor.

De pronto unos pasos los interrumpieron…

-¿Ash eres tú?

El chico volteo y se encontró con una alta pelirroja, de ojos color verde azulados su cabello pelirrojo ahora lo traía suelto y si su memoria no le fallaba estaba un poquito más largo que la última vez que la vio…

-¿eres Ash Ketchum?

-¡Misty! Claro que soy yo.

….

Continuara….

**Hasta aquí decidí dejarlo bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero que te haya gustado Valeria n.n **

**Este fic solo tendrá dos capítulos y durante la siguiente semana subiré el capítulo final ya que está casi terminado. **

**Bueno si tienen alguna opinión, regaño, lo que quieran decirme solo dejen un review ya saben que no cuesta nada, me gusta que me animen o me hagan ver mis errores para mejorar cada vez más… **

**Sin más que decir, saludos y nos vemos en la próxima… **

**Hikariiii94 =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooooolaaaaaaa…**

**Si lo se me tarde mucho, demasiado diría yo, pero es que nada salio como yo lo tenía planeado estas vacaciones han sido de trabajos y una que otra salida a la playa jeje… **

**Les cuento una curiosidad… casi todo estos diálogos se me ocurrieron en una junta que tuve en el salón de clases de mi niña… (Una niña que cuido jaja aún no tengo edad para una responsabilidad así ¬¬ bueno si la tengo pero no me siento lista yo jeje) sé que tenía que poner atención en la junta pero mi imaginación no me dejo además no era importante solo era por la celebración del dia del niño que aran en su kínder jeje…**

**Pero en fin…. **

**Enserio siento mucho el haberme tardado mucho con este pequeño proyecto pero hey… hoy es un gran dia ya que es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Valeria Grayson… amiga feliz cumpleaños espero que te guste… **

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste… **

…**..**

-¿enserio eres tú? La chica estaba completamente sorprendida.

-vamos Misty soy Ash, tu amigo, el mismos ash de siempre.

-pika, chu, pi.

Misty volteo y se encontró con el pequeño roedor amarillo…

-¡Pikachu! Me da tanto gusto verte. La pelirroja se puso a la altura del pokemon y este salto a sus brazos.-veo que estas muy cuidado, Ash a echo un gran trabajo con tigo.

-he Misty ¿a mí no me saludaras? Dijo nervioso el chico.

La pelirroja le dedico una mirada seria al pelinegro, si las miradas mataran Ash estaría ya a seis metros bajo tierra.

-mira Mist, yo sé que no he sido el mejor amigo de todos, pero créeme que no tenía la oportunidad para llamarte o venir a visitarte, veras cuando llegue a pueblo paleta despues de mi viaje por Unova, al siguiente dia partí a Kalos por eso no pude venir a verte ni a ti ni a Brock.

De pronto el semblante de la pelirroja cambio de uno serio a uno sonriente.-no seas tonto Ash… no estoy enojada con tigo, te conozco perfectamente y sé que tu jamas te detienes por eso me imagine que no pasarías a verme despues de tu viaje en Unova.

Misty ¿no estaba enojada? Ash apostaba la vida a que la pelirroja lo correría sin dejarle dar una explicación convincente pero de la nada llega y dice que no lo está y que ya imaginaba que no le daría tiempo de visitarla…

-¿no estas enojada?

-no debería, Ash tu y yo somos amigos, además esto es típico de ti. Dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja.-pero dime ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-bueno yo quiero…

-no me digas que vienes por una batalla pokemon… Ash mis pokemon están debilitados acabo de terminar de entrenar con ellos.

-no te preocupes no vengo por una batalla… vengo por otro asunto.

-¿y cuál es?

-bueno Mist… me da gusto que no estés enojada con migo… pero para recompensar mi mal comportamiento hacia ti… ¿Qué tal si salimos?

¿Ash le estaba pidiendo salir? Eso sí que era nuevo y la tomo completamente desprevenida…

-¿salir? ¿Tú y yo? La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero despues se le vino a la mente otra idea… es Ash, él nunca tendría otra intención que no fuera el de una amistad.-bueno ire a cambiarme y nos vamos ¿si? pero no te quedes ahí pasa a la sala de la casa.

-claro. Dijo el chico mientras veía como se alejaba Misty con Pikachu y Azurill.-bien. El chico leyó la lista que tenía, repaso todos los paso que había en ella que aunque costara creerlo si eran los diez mil.-sin duda es admirable el trabajo que hicieron May y Dawn.

**Paso 6: **proponle salir juntos.

**Paso 7: **se sinceró con ella.

**Paso 8: **NO le digas directamente que te gusta.

**Paso 9: muéstrate** seguro de ti mismo todo el tiempo.

**Paso 10: **lo más importante Ash… se tú mismo, Misty te quiere tal y como eres no necesitas de poses ni nada de eso, simplemente se Ash Ketchum.

Al chico se le formo una sonrisa al leer esos paso, en estos momentos agradecía tener amigos como ellos…. Continúo hojeando y se encontró con una hoja que definitivamente no había leído…

-¿Qué es esto?

Comenzó a leer y una sonrisa más grande se le fue formando en los labios…

-"Ash mucha suerte, espero de todo corazón que tus planes resulten bien"… Serena.

-"por fin yo sabía que este dia llegaría amigo me alegra que maduraras, aunque te tardase mucho he"… Tracey.

-"yo, ya lo sabía… pero no decía nada para no incomodarlos y para que Misty no me jalara mi orejita"… Brock.

-"Ash me alegra que sea Misty, muy buena elección"… Max

-"nuestro Ash ha crecido, estoy orgullosa de ti"… Dawn

-"solo Misty era la indicada para atraparte, eso ni lo dudes"… May.

-"aunque no la conozca en hora buena Ash, que seas feliz con ella"… Clemont

-"Ashy… disculpa la frialdad de mi hermano, nos da mucho gusto que estén con la chica que soñabas siempre, en hora buena amigo"… Bonnie

-"ya no eres un niño pequeño Ash, me siento orgullosa de ti"… Iris

-"no hay nada más dulce que el amor entre dos adolescentes, mis felicitaciones Ash"… Cilan.

-"Ash eres un perdedor ¿cómo crees que tu conquistaras a Misty? Nah mentira amigo me da mucho gusto por ambos yo sabía que se traían algo desde que la conocí a ella, aunque yo siempre crei que jamas te darías cuenta, a darle tigre tu puedes"… Gary

-"en fin Ash esperamos que tus planes resulten… enserio queremos que resulte Dawn y yo nos esforzamos mucho en hacer esto y sé que los demás chicos involucras en esto también se esforzaron (en especial Serena) ojala y todo te salga bien amigo"…

-chicos… muchas gracias por todo… valla incluso le agradezco un poco, el comentario a Gary.

El chico sigue esperando a Misty cuando de pronto tres chicas estaban frente a él viéndolo con picardía…

-así que por fin te animaste a Salir con la feíta ¿he? Dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

-bueno, solo estoy compensándole el no haberla visitado. Dijo nervioso el chico ante las miradas de las tres flores.

-solo te diremos una cosa niñito… no queremos que la traigas tan noche por favor lo que tengas que decirle o hacer que termine temprano, imagínate ¿Qué dirán de nosotras? Somos las hermanas sensacionales no podemos andar por ahí a altas horas de la noche con un chico he.

-¿he? Ash estaba verdaderamente confundido.- ¿a qué te refieres exactamente Violeta?

-Ash no le hagas caso a Violeta está exagerando, pero si nos da mucho gusto que no te olvidaras de nuestra hermanita la feíta. Dijo ahora la rubia.

-¿Cómo creen que me olvidaría de mi mejor amiga he?

-bueno como ya tenías mucho sin venir a verla, hasta llegamos a pensar que ya la habías cambiado por otra.

-pues ya ven que no. El azabache sí que estaba nervioso las miradas de las tres flores estaban sobre él y eso no le agradaba mucho.

-chicas, dejen de molestas a Ash ¿quieren?

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz y se encontraron con la pelirroja.

-Misty no estamos molestando al entrenador… solo le poníamos unos puntos claros. Dijo Violeta.

-feíta, tienes años sin ver a tu noviecito, hoy que por fin se digna a venir y además te invita a salir, ¿tienes el valor de vestirte así? Regaño Daisy.

-¡no es mi novio!… ¿y qué tiene de malo mi atuendo? La chica estaba empezando a sonrojarse.-"sin duda mis hermanas son unas entrometidas".

A pesar de que Misty traía un atuendo muy parecido al que llevo en la región Hoenn, se miraba perfecta, o eso es lo que Ash pensaba…

Al chico se le formo una sonrisa ladeada.-"sin duda es la misma Misty"

-bueno por lo menos así le gustas al entrenador. Dijo ahora Violeta.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron pero lograron esconderlo…

-he, he, Ash ¿nos vamos?

-ha, si, Pikachu a la carga.

El roedor amarillo subió al hombro de ash mientras Misty tomo a Azurill en los brazos… ambos chicos salieron dejando a las tres hermanas mirando fijamente a la puerta…

-yo en su lugar no hubiera llevado a los pokemon.

-Lily son Ash y Misty, ellos no salen a ningún lado si no es acompañados de sus fieles pokemon.

-Daisy tiene razón, ya deberías de estar acostumbrada hermana.

La peli rosa negó con la cabeza.-estos niños no cambian, pero igual le deseo suerte a la feíta.

-nosotras también. Dijeron ambas chicas.

Ya afuera ambos chicos estaban en silencio mirándose fijamente…

Misty se sentía desesperada ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Ash? Él no era así el Ash que ella conoce estuviera hablando y hablando pero hoy no, hoy estaba parado despues de tantos años de no verlo sin decir…. Nada.

-Ash… el chico se sobresaltó al parecer si estaba bastante distraído más de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa Mist?

-estas extraño…la chica se acercó a Ash y se puso muy cerca de su rostro, eso logro poner aún más nervioso a Ash.

-¿q, q, que tengo? Misty.

Misty estaba muy cerca y Ash muy nervioso de pronto una sonrisa se le formo a la pelirroja…

-Ash, ¡creciste! Estas, un poquito más alto que yo.

-¿Qué?... Ash parpadeo dos veces…-¡oye! Tenía que crecer algún dia.

-pero por un momento pensé que siempre tendrá que bajar la cabeza para poder verte a los ojos.

-que graciosa Misty… pero yo no soportaría ser de una estatura más chica que tú.

-egocéntrico. Se burló la pelirroja.-bueno ahora que ya rompimos la tensión… ¿A dónde iremos?

-ha es cierto… bueno… ahí estaban otra vez… por un momento creyo que la tensión que se había formado en un principio había desaparecido y cuando ya estaba agarrando confianza misty le recordaba a lo que había venido principalmente y los nervios regresaron a él.

-sabes conozco un lugar muy bueno aquí en cuidad celeste ¿vamos?

-no. Misty estaba sorprendida acaso dijo que ¿no? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Primero le dice que quiere salir con ella y ahora le decía un seco e hiriente no.

Misty ya un poco molesta suspiro y se armó de valor para responderle algo al azabache.-entonces si no quieres aceptar mis sugerencias ¿para qué me invitaste?

-oye tranquila Misty… si dije que no, fue porque yo ya elegí el lugar al que quiero llevarte.

-ha. La pelirroja estaba avergonzada una vez más su carácter impulsivo estaba arruinando un momento que quizás jamas se repitiera con Ash.-lo siento Ash, pero vamos a donde tú quieras.

-bien… entonces Charizard yo te elijo.

Frente a ellos estaba el gigante pokemon volador tipo fuego, este saludo a Pikachu y Ash… mientras que a Misty le dedico una sonrisa…

-¿Qué aras con Charizard? Pregunto nerviosa Misty.

-pues él nos llevara a donde quiero llegar. Respondió el azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pikachu y Azurill ya estaban encima de la espalda de Charizard… Ash estaba por subir pero observo a su nerviosa compañera…

-¿Qué ocurre Misty?

-es que…no se… tengo miedo.

-¿miedo? Vamos si no te quiero hacer nada malo.

-no por ti tonto… lo que pasa es que nunca me he subido a Charizard… tengo miedo de caerme.

-o así que era eso, vamos Mist… Charizard te conoce de casi toda la vida el nunca dejaría que te pasara algo y yo tampoco.

La chica se sonrojo.-valla se me había olvidado que de vez en cuando puedes ser lindo con las palabras.

-¡oye! Detecte tu sarcasmo Misty.

La chica sonrió… de pronto Ash extendió su mano derecha hacia la pelirroja y le brindo una cálida sonrisa…

-confía en mi… no te pasara nada.

Misty sonrió tomo gustosa la mano de Ash y subió a la espalda de Charizard…

-bien amigo… ya sabes a donde ir.

Charizard se elevó en el aire y voló a toda velocidad… Misty no estaba nada acostumbrada a esto que el aire le lastimaba los ojos así que decidió esconder su cabeza y en la espalda de Ash…

-"no sé cómo Ash soporta el golpe del aire en su cara… este chico está completamente loco"

Gracias a la velocidad de Charizard llegaron rápidamente a su destino…

Misty seguía sin abrir los ojos-haaaaaaaaay ya quiero que esto termine me agrada Charizard pero no me gustan mucho las alturas…. Ya quiero bajarme.

-pues hazlo. Dijo con simpleza Ash.

-estás loco… ¿Cómo crees que me bajare? ¿Quieres matarme verdad? Haber ¿Por qué mejor no te bajas tú?

-lo aria si te soltaras de mi cintura.

-tu si estás loco ¿verdad? Mira que, querer matarte.

Ash suspiro, mientras los pokemon observaban a Misty con gracia y miedo a la vez…

-Misty… hace ya casi cinco minutos que llegamos, no me puedo bajar si no me sueltas la cintura y por favor ¿puedes abrir los ojos? Pregunto con gracia el moreno.

Misty abrió los ojos y se percató que efectivamente ya habían llegado, el sonrojo no tardó en llegar.-ya lo sabía Ketchum.

La chica indignada bajo de Charizard y le dio la espalada a Ash….

-okey… en fin aquí es donde quiero que hagamos un dia de campo.

Misty observo el lugar que para ser sincera con ella misma se le hacía muy conocido…

-arboles, un rio… espera… ¿este es el lugar en donde nos conocimos?

-sí que bueno que lo recuerdes Misty.

-si lo recuerdo perfectamente. La pelirroja sonrió.- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer un dia de campo aquí?

-no lo sé, me pareció un buen lugar digo hace mucho que no nos vemos y era un buen detalle regresar al lugar donde todo empezó ¿no crees?

Misty estaba impresionada.-si… valla de vez en cuando hace cosas inteligentes.

-tengo mis momentos. Dijo el chico con orgullo

-como veo que tienes todo calculado, espero que hayas traído algo para comer.

-Misty por quien me tomas claro que lo hice… de hecho hasta empaque comida para pokemon.

-valla estas progresando mucho ketchum te felicito.

-ya hay que comer muero de hambre.

Pasaron las horas y los chicos ya habían terminado de comer Pikachu y Azurill se habían quedado dormidos… mientras Ash y Misty conversaban…

-y dime Ash ¿Cómo es la región de Kalos?

-pues es un lugar lindo con pokemon muy extraños e interesantes, y unos líderes de Gimnasio muy fuertes.

-valla suena interesante. Dijo impresionada Misty.-yo quisiera visitar esa región.

-si es una gran región, pero aun así me alegra estar en casa de nuevo. Dijo melancólico Ash.

-¿así? ¿Eso significa que ya no viajaras más?

-eso aún no lo sé… pero lo más seguro es que si lo haga, digo en Kalos fui semifinalista, ahora estoy seguro que mi sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon está cada vez más cerca.

-eso significa que te iras de nuevo. Dijo desilusionada.

-pues al parecer si, ¿oye porque no me acompañas en mi nuevo viaje?

Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa ash pidiéndole que viajara con el de nuevo.

-no lo sé Ash, tengo responsabilidades en el Gimnasio.

-entiendo. Dijo desilusionado.-y dime ¿Cómo es la vida en el Gimnasio?

-pues no me quejo, hay días en lo que los retadores son muy fuertes y otras en las sacan a relucir que son unos novatos, ellos me recuerdan a ti.

-¡hey! Admito que en ese entonces era un chico bastante inmaduro en cuanto a batallas pero con el tiempo mejore mucho.

-lo se gracias a mí y a Brock.

-hay sí, admite que también mejore mucho por mi propia cuenta.

-pues sí, de echo llegaste muy lejos tu solo cuando te vi de nuevo en Hoenn me di cuenta que ya eras un mejor entrenador.

-gracias Misty… significa mucho tus palabras.

De pronto el chico puso una cara melancólica, esa cara que Misty había visto pocas veces durante su viaje juntos…. Era más o menos parecida a la cara que tenía cunado Ash de despidió de Butterfree

Misty levanto su ceja derecha.-Ash… ¿Qué te pasa?

-no me pasa nada Misty.

-si algo te pasa estoy segura lo note desde que te vi en el Gimnasio, primero tu nerviosismo, tu caballerosidad al estilo tu claro, un dia de campo, un lugar significativo para… bueno donde nos conocimos, ¿y ahora agradecimientos?

-bueno lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-"rayos Misty es muy preguntona y nada tonta se dio cuenta muy rápido" -bueno tu sabes lo que pasa es que no he sido el amigo que debería de ser con tigo.

Misty sintió una punzada en su interior.-"que tonta eres te ilusionas por nada"-entonces solo es remordimiento ¿no?

-por supuesto que no Misty, yo siempre te he recordado a todos los recuerdo pero no es fácil para mi decir la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-pues la verdad, del porque me comporto así con tigo ahora.

-dímela Ash, tengo derecho a saberlo ¿no?

-pues sí pero no es fácil. El chico tenía la vista escondida en su gorra.- Misty… perdón.

-perdón… ¿Por qué?

Esto cada vez era más raro y confuso para Misty, Ash ahora le pedía perdón… definitivamente estaba intrigada por este nuevo Ash…

-pues si tú sabes por no hacerle caso a mis sentimientos pero si a mis impulsos.

-Ash ¿de qué hablas? Tú eres así, impulsivo, arriesgado los sentimientos no son tan primordiales en ti si no se trata de Pokemon.

-pero deberían de serlo Misty, es frustrante andar todo el tiempo de viaje escondiendo lo que siento por todos mis amigos.

-bien ¿y qué es lo que sientes?

-frustración, felicidad, enojo, melancolía todo junto. El chico apretó los puños y cerro sus ojos.

-Ash antes que todo somos amigos… confía en mi cuéntame lo que sientes ¿sí?

Ash sintió la mano de Misty en su hombro, por primera vez sintió confianza, ahora estaba hablando con la Misty comprensiva, con su amiga, no con la Misty temperamental y rival que a veces solía ser, ahora sentía como si ella fuera su mejor amiga de toda la vida pero más que nada la única chica que ha logrado entrar a su corazón.

-siento que no fui sincero con ustedes al despedirme, nunca me ha gustado la soledad y me encantaba tener compañeros cerca y que se preocupaban por mí pero como siempre la hora de la despedida llegaba y yo me quedaba solo de nuevo.

Misty sonrió.-Ash todos tenemos sueños en la vida, y teníamos que avanzar individualmente.

-si eso lo sé todos tenemos un sueño y es sensacional que los estén logrando y yo jamas me hubiera negado a que lo lograra pero el punto es que al despedirme no pude decir lo que realmente sentía.

-o entonces sentías algo por alguien, ¿verdad?

-si… aun lo siento. Misty sintió como su corazón se partio en pedazos ella no era tonta, y desde hace un buen rato se había percatado de algo… Ash estaba enamorado de eso no había duda pero ¿de quién?

-bueno Ash… Misty se quedó sin palabras.

-Misty gracias por escucharme. Dijo con simpleza el chico.-siento que me quite una parte del peso que traía cargando con los años.

-sí, que bueno que pude ayudarte. Misty aún seguía un poco afligida por las palabras de Ash.

-Mist, creo que es hora de ser sincero con migo mismo, antes era costumbre en mi correr, olvidar y desaparecer, con el tiempo me di cuenta que todo era para huir de mis sentimientos.

-"que rayos le pasa a Ash él no es así, lo veo serio y sincero está lejos de ser el Ash que yo conozco, pero me intriga saber quién es la chica que logro hacer lo que yo no pude"

-Misty necesito decirte algo. El chico estaba tomando valor.

-dímelo Ash, te escucho. Era cierto que le dolía saber que Ash tal vez estaba interesado en alguien pero antes que nada era su amiga y ella lo apoyaría a como dé lugar.

-ya no tengo porque ocultar este secreto, Misty hace poco tiempo me di cuenta de un sentimiento que realmente pasa desapercibido por mí.

-"aquí viene la confesión, se fuerte Misty"

-creo que me gusta alguien.

Misty escucho el sonido de su corazón desquebrajarse aún más de lo que ya estaba por fin lo había dicho, y ella estaba devastada.

Pero lo único que le quedo fue sonreírle al chico y mostrarle comprensión…

-oye Ash, no sé si yo sea la indicada para hablar de ese tema con tigo, "eres una cobarde Misty" se maldecía mentalmente.

Ash parpadeo varias veces confundido estaba a punto de confesarle lo que sentía y ella le decía que no era la indicada…

-Misty ¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque yo no sabría darte consejos de como conquistar a una chica, si lo sé, soy una chica pero sería difícil para mí darte consejos.

Ash se confundía más con cada palabra dicha por Misty…

-Ash, prefiero no hablar para no herirme yo misma.

La pelirroja salía corriendo dejando a ash totalmente confundido…

Misty estaba sentada en la orilla del rio se había alejado un poco de Ash y los Pokemon incluso se olvidó de su fiel pokemon Azurill, estaba devastada, despues de tiempo de no ver a Ash, él llega y le confiesa que está enamorado, eso sí era un golpe directo al corazón de la pelirroja…

-ya decía yo que Ash jamas me aria caso, quien rayos será la chica que le gusta, May, Dawn, Iris o esa tal Serena solo conozco a May pero si ella era atractiva no me quiero ni imaginar cómo son las otras tres, o tal vez es alguna chica que haya conocido durante su viaje.

Las lágrimas estaban queriendo brotar, pero ella no permitirá que eso pasara, jamas derramaría una lagrima por un chico y Ash no era la excepción…

Misty puso las manos sobre su cara y resoplo fuertemente.-y yo que me había hecho ilusiones…

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar ruidos tras unos arbustos que estaban cerca de Misty, ella se sobresaltó pensando que era algún pokemon salvaje o peor aún un bicho, y para su mala suerte no traía ningún Pokemon acompañándola….

El sonido se hizo más fuerte la criatura estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y aunque no lo quisiera comenzaba a entrar en pánico…

-¿Quién anda ahí? Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en medio del pánico que se estaba formando…

De pronto entre los arbustos se dejó ver una gorra de color rojo, para luego darle paso a la silueta entera del azabache…

-Ash…tonto me asustaste. Dijo enojada la pelirroja.

El chico rio nervioso y se rasco el sien.- lo lamento Misty no era mi intención, oye ¿porque saliste corriendo?

-eso no te importa Ketchum. A Misty no le quedaba de otra más que portarse a la defensiva con el moreno.

-Misty, ¿acaso dije algo que te molestara?

-no Ash. Misty se sentó de nuevo sobre el pasto.-ahora no fuiste tú, el problema soy yo.

-te veo afligida. Dijo seriamente Ash.

Misty lo miro incrédula.-Ash ¿desde cuando eres tan observador?

-no lo sé tal vez siempre lo fui pero nunca quise darme cuenta. El chico se recostó en el pasto pero mantuvo la mirada serena, y directo hacia el cielo.

-Ash siento que me estoy cayendo a pedazos. Dijo sinceramente la pelirroja.

-ha pues yo siempre lo he dicho, despues de caer hay que levantarnos con más fuerza ¿no crees?

Misty miro fijamente a Ash.-pues si… tienes razón Ash pero no sé si pueda, ¿sabes? Nuca me había sentido así.

Ash se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Misty brindándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-¿Por qué no caminas junto a mí?

La chica se sorprendió y solo por impulso tomo la mano de Ash.

-Ash yo…

-no digas nada Misty… solo hay que caminar.

Caminaron un buen rato por el bosque en un silencio que de momentos parecía tenebroso Ash era un chico que jamas cerraba la boca pero hoy era distinto, estaba nervioso, confundido, pero sobre todo estaba decidido a dar el gran paso y lo hubiera hecho si Misty no se hubiera comportado como lo hizo hace unos momentos, y lo que ahora quería hacer era averiguar… ¿Qué le pasaba a Misty?

-oye Misty… el chico por fin capto la atención de la pelirroja ya que tenía un buen rato caminando pero no se dirigían ni una sola palabra.- ¿Por qué estás, tan seria?

-dímelo tu… dijo fríamente la chica.-desde que te presentaste en el Gimnasio estas diferente.

-bueno la gente cambia con el tiempo ¿no?

-si me di cuenta, eres un claro ejemplo… Ash te lo preguntare sin rodeos… ¿Quién es la que te gusta?

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, Misty le hizo una pregunta que aún no estaba preparado para responder y los nervios lo invadieron de nuevo… últimamente los nervios eran primordiales en su vida…

-¿Por qué tan interesada? Intento esquivar.

-no esquivez mi pregunta… Ketchum, contesta.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-pues no lo sé tal vez por masoquista. Dijo un en tono serio.

-¿maso, que?

-olvídalo Ash, me desespera tener que explicarte todo… sin rodeos te diré, ¿estás enamorado no?

-aja. Dijo el chico ya sin pena ni miedo.

-¿entonces que rayos haces aquí? Deberías de estar con ella.

Ash no comprendía porque el enojo de Misty si él no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero mucho menos comprendía de donde saco el valor para decir lo siguiente…

-a dónde quieres que valla si la chica que me gusta está enfrente de mí.

Puuuuummmm…. todo el mundo de Misty se derribó su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, ¿había escuchado bien? Tenía miedo de preguntar, tenía miedo de que Ash dijera otra cosa distinta a la que escucho hace unos segundos….

-¿no vas a decir nada? Pregunto con simpleza el moreno.

-"…"

-Misty te acabo de confesar algo que me daba mucho miedo hacerlo que no entendía porque pasaba y que aún no termino de entender.

-"…"

-¿Misty?

-Ash…

-¿si?

Todo estaba confuso ash estaba más nervioso que antes, según Brock despues de la confesión se sentiría mejor pero estaba completamente equivocado, se sentía más nervioso que nada…. Y sinceramente el silencio de Misty no ayudaba en nada…

-es que… esto… la chica estaba completamente confundida definitivamente esto no era como ella lo había imaginado….

-¿no te pasa lo mismo que a mí? Dijo triste el chico.

-no, es eso, bueno es que ha pasado mucho tiempo que yo…

-¿entiendo?

-no Ash no es lo que crees, pero no se tengo miedo.

-¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-no se tu y yo somos amigos ¿y si no funciona? No se no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros.

Ash solo sonrió, Misty si sentía lo mismo que él, incluso el mismo sintió como el peso que sentía tiempo atrás iba desapareciendo poco a poco…

-no te preocupes Misty, entre nosotros no cambiara absolutamente nada.

Misty se sentía extraña nerviosa, sorprendida, asustada, impresionada todo era un torbellino en su interior… pero aun no podía darse el lujo de correr a los brazos de Ash así como así, eso sí que no, el chico tenía que compensar los años que ella lo estuvo esperando…

-Ash, si es cierto que sientes lo que yo por ti, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? No se una carta o algo de perdido alguna señal de que aun seguías con vida, o que aun te acordabas de mí.

-por tonto, Mist… ya te lo había dicho anteriormente no soy bueno en esas cosas, pero todo fue tan de repente un dia cualquiera te recordé y me di cuenta de todo.

-ja, Ash. Misty negó con la cabeza.-esperas que yo, corra a tus brazos diciéndote que yo también siento lo mismo que tu… como si estos años que estuve esperándote no hubieran pasado.

-no Misty, no he dicho eso… es por eso que te estuve pidiendo perdón.

-yo acepto tus disculpas Ash… pero entiende necesito pruebas.

-¿pruebas?

-si… una prueba que me demuestre que tu estas dispuesto a todo por mí.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al sitio en donde estaban Pikachu y Azurill esperándolos….

-Misty… no sé qué prueba darte.

Ash empezaba a desesperarse no esperaba que Misty le pidiera pruebas y para ser sincero con el mismo no tenía ni idea de que Misty se fuera a comportar así...

-pues se está acabando el tiempo Ash… y te aviso que tienes estas horas para darme una prueba.

Ash y Pikachu estaban sentados en la orilla del rio…. Mientras que Misty estaba sentada más alejada de él esperando a que Ash cumpliera con ese pequeño capricho que ella tenía…

-¡ya se! Qué tal si le digo que no hay ya ningún secreto que ocultar, que aún lo podemos intentar… que no hay porque decir que ¡no!

-¿Pika, Pika?

-hay así no soy yo, Pikachu que me pasa, hasta hace unos días no sabía de esto que siento ahora, y enserio odio este cambio, ya no tengo solo tengo ojos para los Pokemon, ahora hay alguien más y me da miedo.

-Pikaaaaa...

-que are Pikachu, no sé qué prueba darle… ¡ya se!

Misty estaba sentada pensado muchas cosas en menos de cinco minutos su vida dio un giro de 160° y aunque le agrada el tipo de cambio, se sentía un poco mal por tener en aprietos a Ash…

-Azurill, ¿crees que hago bien en portarme así con Ash?

-Azu… Azu... contesto el pokemon.

-siento, que estoy siendo dura con él, pero algo me dice que si le pongo esta prueba, todo estará bien entre nosotros y tal vez seamos felices.

-Azuu….

-¡Misty! Llamo el chico, la pelirroja se sobre salto un poco y miro a la dirección en donde se encontraba ash el cual ya estaba cerca de lugar en donde estaba chica…

-¿Qué ocurre Ash, ya tienes la prueba?

-eso creo, que te parece si dejo de viajar.

-has dicho, ¿dejar de viajar?

-si, digo el estar en casa no es para mí, pero tal vez si es para ti… y yo estoy dispuesto a quedarme con tigo, dime ¿Qué vas a decidir?

-no, Ash, tú no tienes por qué hacer eso tu… sé que estás acostumbrado a viajar y yo estoy acostumbrada a no verte diariamente, pero simplemente a veces puede más la soledad.

-¿me estas queriendo decir que no te molesta el no verme diariamente?

La pelirroja sonrió…-para nada Ash tú, eres así y no tienes por qué cambiar.

-haaaaaaaaay. El grito de ash sobresalto tanto a misty como a los pokemon.-ya me rindo…

-¿te rindes?

Ash se calló de sentón en el pasto y Misty lo imito, para ser sincera con ella misma le causaba gracia este Ash tan dispuesto y nervioso.

-si me rindo, ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que me gustas?

Azurill estaba jugando alrededor de los chicos pero hubo algo que llamo la atención del pequeño pokemon… un pedazo de papel salía del bolsillo de la mochila de Ash, el pokemon se las ingenió para sacarlo sin que nadie lo viera, ni si quiera Pikachu lo miro…

-no lo sé Ash… Misty estaba a punto de ceder y lanzarse a los brazos de Ash, ya no le importaban ni las pruebas, ni el tiempo perdido, el ahora, lo tenía que vivir intensamente sin impedimentos de ningún tipo….

Pero algo llamo su atención su pequeño pokemon tenía una hoja en sus manitas…

-Azurill ¿Qué tienes ahí?

El pokemon corrió hacia donde estaba Misty y le dio la hoja de papel… Ash abrió los ojos como platos esperaba que Azurill no tuviera en sus manos una de las hojas de su manual, ya que según él las hojas estaban bien guardadas en su mochila…

-¡Misty! No lo leas por favor. Suplico el chico.

Demasiado tarde Misty le dio un vistazo a la hoja y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía…

"DIEZ MIL MANERAS"

Manual escrito por May y Dawn, con una pequeñita colaboración de Brock, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Max, Cilan, Tracey, Iris y Gary…

Este manual es solamente para el entrenador Ash Ketchum, con estos sencillos pasos, lograras conquistar a Misty, tu amiga de infancia…

Estamos completamente seguras que ninguno de estos pasos te fallaran, Ash muchísima suerte en tus planes, ojala todo salga bien…

Misty termino de leer en voz alta todo… miro al chico y se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente escondido es su gorra…

-"como es que se me ocurrió dejar la mochila abierta, esto es raro y bochornoso" se maldecía mentalmente Ash.

-¿hiciste todo esto con ayuda de los chicos?

-si… espero que esto no te moleste, enserio trate de hacer algo yo mismo pero nada me salía bien y se me hizo buena idea el que los chicos me ayudaran.

-y ¿solo te ayudaron en el manual?

Ash bajo la cabeza.- no… May y Dawn hicieron el manual, Brock y Cilan me ayudaron con la comida, los demás me dejaron un mensaje de aliento en el manual.

Misty sonrió y tomo el rostro de Ash en sus manos.- ¿y las chicas de verdad hicieron los diez mil pasos?

Ash sonrió también.-no sé cómo, pero lo hicieron.

-ellas son geniales, luego les daré las gracias.

Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido.- eso quiere decir que…

-no Ash, no estoy molesta, al contrario agradezco que tengamos esos amigos que se preocupan por nuestro bienestar.

-entonces…

No pudo continuar ya que sintió los cálidos labios de Misty sobre los suyos… el chico sintió su cuerpo electrocutarse como si fuera un impactrueno como los que el mismo Pikachu estaba acostumbrado a darle… pero ahora era algo distinto… no era un impactrueno dado por un Pokemon era un rayo eléctrico dado por la sensación que le causaba el beso de su pelirroja amiga…

Pikachu y Azurill, decidieron dejarlos solos a ambos ya que no querían interrumpir el momento de sus entrenadores…

Despues de unos segundos se separaron…

-"…" Ash no decía nada.

-esa fue la mejor prueba que me pudiste haber dado Ash.

-¿enserio? ¿Te gusto como te bese?

-no tonto…la chica se sonrojo.-me refiero al manual, aparte fui yo la que te beso, no te lleves mi crédito.

-ha… oye pero si yo ni siquiera lo hice.

-lo sé pero fue muy tierno de tu parte que te tomaras la molestia de pedirle ayuda a todos nuestros amigos, solo por… mí.

-lo genial es que ellos me ayudaron y mucho… oye eso quiere decir que…

-si Ash, si quiero.

-¿si quieres que?

-no te hagas tonto, ahora es cuando me preguntas si quiero ser tu novia.

-¿tengo que hacer eso también?

-si tienes que hacerlo.

El chico suspiro.-está bien… Mist… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-es gracioso viniendo de ti… jaja… se burlaba la pelirroja.

-¡oye! Me esfuerzo mucho por decir esto… ahora dime ¿aceptas o no?

-si Ash, si quiero ser tu novia… crei que jamas te darías cuenta.

-bueno solo siete años. Dijo con gracia el moreno.

Misty se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo y otro pequeño beso en los labios…

-mm, creo que me empieza agradar eso de ser novios.

-¡tonto!

Al separarse Ash empezó a buscar algo en su mochila -oye ¿quieres galletas?

El chico le ofreció de la pequeña bolsa azul, y Misty las acepto gustosas.

-wow estas galletas son exquisitas, ¿es una nueva receta de tu mama?

-no… ella las hizo pero la receta es de Serena mi amiga de la región Kalos… cuando viajaba con ella siempre me daba galletas.

-mm, así que esa tal Serena es una buena cocinera he.

El chico se empezó a poner nervioso por la cara de seriedad que tenía su ahora novia.-bueno tu sabes tenía que comer algo ¿no?

-dile a Serena que le tengo que dar las gracias personalmente estas galletas están exquisitas. Dijo la chica ahora con una gran sonrisa.

Ya más tarde los chicos tenían que regresar al Gimnasio, estaba por querer oscurecer, Misty invito a Ash a quedarse en el Gimnasio ya que era muy tarde y temía que le fuera a pasar algo….

Ya en entrada del gimnasio….

-y bien Ash… ¿Cuál es la región que visitaras ahora?

-no lo sé… Misty enserio quieres que continúe con mi viaje ¿no quieres venir con migo?

-no Ash… es cierto que lo que más quisiera yo es acompañarte en tu viaje pero yo ya tengo responsabilidades en mi Gimnasio.

-si no te preocupes. Dijo desanimado.

-hey pero ve el lado positivo, siempre que llegues de uno de tus viajes yo estaré ahí esperándote…. Y esperando a que llegues con un triunfo entre las manos.

-gracias Misty…

-solo espero que tu compañera de viaje NO se enamore de ti.

-eso no creo que pase, de hecho nunca ha pasado… Misty se dio un golpe en la frente con su palma.-bueno solo tú.

-si Ash… solo yo. Dijo con ironía.

-yo espero que tú tampoco te enamores de alguien más he.

-¿y que aras si eso sucede?

-pues no mucho, los celos no son algo que se me den mucho… pero por si acaso tengo Diez mil Maneras para conquistarte de nuevo.

La chica sonrió y le planto un beso nuevamente al moreno…. Definitivamente tenía algo seguro aunque Ash viajara, por muchas regiones e incluso recorriera el mundo en busca de sus sueños y conociera a miles de personas en su viaje… ella siempre ocuparía los primeros lugares en el corazón de Ash Ketchum…

**FIN… **

**Wooooow primer fic que termino en toda mi vida… jamas había terminado ninguna historia en toda mi vida me siento orgullosa es como si este fic fuera mi primer hijo… okey no tanto pero si lo quiero mucho… **

**Val… espero que te haya gustado no me salio cursi creo… ya que no se me da para nada eso de las cursilerías tengo un frio corazón jaja…. **

**Y sinceramente a Ash y a Misty tampoco se les da, bueno más a Ash jaja… **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un pequeño review, a los que la agregaron a favoritos, a los que la siguieron a todos (parece entrega de premios esto jaja)**

**la parte en donde cada chico le dice algo alentador a Ash fue insipirado en el fic de "METODO CIENTIFICO" de mi amiga Valeria Grayson curiosamente el fic que ella me dedico a mi jeje... se me hizo un lindo detalle recordalo aqui... por cierto si no han leido el fic de Valeria se los recominedo es genial y es Pokeshipping =) **

**Gracias a… **

**Amy Mitsuki-Chan: **amiga tú siempre presente en mis proyectos… se te agradece enserio.

**Netokastillo: **gracias por interesarte en mi fic, y espero que te haya agradado.

**Novaporsiempre: **siento haberme tardado jeje… pero aquí está el desenlace… espero que te haya gustado.

**Diego4560: **muchas gracias por review se te agradece enserio.

**Valeria Grayson: **amiga este fic te lo dedique espero que te haya gustado… muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre y una vez más sé que te lo he dicho todo el dia pero equis jaja FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS amiga…

**En fin gracias a todos de nuevo… nos vemos en la próxima…**

**o una cosita mas este fic esta inspirado en la cancion DIEZ MIL MANERAS de David Bisbal... escuchenla a mi me encanto la cancion jaja... **

**Hikariiii94... =) **


End file.
